Odio entre sangre
by HinachanDarck
Summary: ¿Porque nos abandonaste? ¿Es que acaso no nos amabas? ¡TE ODIO KONAN!- gritó Hinata deseperada. Ella es ANBU y fue en busca de ella en compañia de su hermana con un solo objetivo en mente. Asesinar a Hiashi Hyuga, pero...¿El amor interferirá con sus planes? DEDICADO A kasai shinju


**Sh HOLAA! Como estan? , perdon por no subir mis fics pero esque se me olvidó y me da algo de pereza en fin, llego a la nueva temporada con un nuevo fic!**

**Dedicado a ****kasai shinju**

**YEHY! **

_-Hinata-chan- susurro una peliazul mientras veía a su hermana de 10 años dormir, lentamente fue quitando el cabello que tapaba su oreja y la veía con adoración-Perdoname por lo que voy a hacer, pero es lo mejor que puede pasar en estos momentos, perdoname, porfavor- terminó mientras le daba un beso en su oreja._

_-Te perdonaré, siempre y cuando, mates a ese desgraciado- susurro la pequeña niña que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados dejando en shock a la mayor, solo la observo detenidamente y como buena kunoichi desapareció sin dejar rastro._

_Y alli acabó todo, mis sueños y ambiciones, solo por esa decisión que cometió mi estupida hermana mayor Konan…_

Desperto agitada mientras veía a todos lados, otra vez ese maldito sueño, un recordatorio de lo que sufrió por su estupida hermana.

Desganada se levantó, sinceramente su vida era una mierda, tenía solo 15 años y ya deseaba morir solo se matenía en pie por 2 cosas, una era que quería asesinar a su "padre" y otra es que si moría Hanabi-chan sufriria mucho, y por supuesto que ella no sería como la perra maldita de su hermana, no la dejaría sola, aunque sufiera mucho eso no pasaría.

Se levantó y vio la hora, 3:40 de la madrugada, simplemente se vistió con su traje típico ANBU, caminó hasta la habitación de su pequeña hermanita y la vio dormir, era un angelito de 10 años con pelo hasta los hombros color café, piel de porcelana y aura de inocencia.

-Hanabi-chan, despierta nena- susurró mientras la movía de un lado a otro logrando que la pequeña soltara un quejido de protesta.

-Nee Hina-chan, dejame dormir otro rato- dijo la niña on voz somnolienta.

-Hanabi-chan, me voy de misión- dichas estas palabras la niña perdió color y lagrimones calleron por su mejillas.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, TE LO SUPLICO! ¡SI QUIERES LLEVAME CONTIGO PERO NO ME DEJES!- dijo desesperada mientras se tomaba del pantalón de su hermana mayor que la veía con tristeza.

-Nena, tranquila, vuelvo mañana a esta hora, se que Hiashi llega hoy pero, tranquila, yo te cuidaré- decía mientras le acariciaba su sedoso cabello y limpiaba las lagrimas que aun corrian por su lindo rostro.

-No hermana, no me dejes- murmuró la pequeña bajando su cabeza.

-Tengo que hacerlo Hanabi-chan, aparte esa misión me ayudará a encontrar a Konan- dijo este último nombre con desprecio, lo cual escuchó su hermana menor.

-Se que Konan-chan hizo muchas cosas horribles, y yo estoy de testigo, pero es nuestra hermana, Hina-chan, prometeme que si me pasa algo, si vas a buscar a Konan no la mates, porfavor, te lo ruego- dijo la chica viendo a su hermana con profunda tristeza.

-Está bien, lo prometo- dijo vencida al ver su rostro- Pero ahora debo irme, solo hago el desayuno y me voy, tengo que estar alli a las 5 y ya son las 4, asi es que venga, vamos- dijo la ojiperla cargando a su hermana de caballito para llevarla a la cocina.

-¿Y bien pequeña comelona, que se le antoja?- preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa dejando a su hermana medio dormida en la mesa.

-Mmm unos onigiris de tomate- dijo la pequeña todavía algo dormida, a lo que la mayor solo reía.

-Está bien, pero enserio tienes un problema con los tomates- dijo la peliazul divertida.

Una vez acabado todo desayunaron y Hanabi fue a despedir a su hermana en la puerta de la casa.

-Hanabi- dijo su hermana seriamente a lo que ella solo atino a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella temerosa.

-Ponle un sello a tu habitación, lleva comida y no salgas de allí hasta mañana, eso incluye las puertas y el baño, porfavor no se te ocurra salir para nada ¿Entendiste?- preguntó la mayor viendo a su hermana.

-Hai- contestó ella- por algo soy una maestra en el Fuinjutsu- dijo con soberbia, Hinata al escuchar esto le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, el cual Hanabi dolió demasiado.

-¡Ay! ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó sobandose la cabeza.

-No seas orgullosa, siempre hay alguien mejor que tú, ahora porfavor busca proviciones y metete a tu cuarto y no abras por nada del mundo- al terminar eso le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo a la Torre Hokage a que le asignaran su misión.

- Mouko* presentandose- dijo una vez estuvo enfrente de la Hokage.

-Bien, tu misión es reunirte con nuestro contacto para que te de la información de akatsuki, partes de inmediato y quiero que lo primero que hagas al llegar sea traerme la informacion- dijo Tsunade monotonamente- puedes irte.

-Hai Hokage-sama-dijo deshaciendose en una llamarada que se consumió inmediatamente.

Esta mision tenía que ser rapidamente o si no habría problemas, sabía que aunque Hanabi pusiera los sellos su padre encontraría la forma de deshacerlos y tratar de dañar a su hermana, así es que correría con todo lo que tenía para llegar a tiempo a casa y que su hermanita no sufriera en vano.

Llevaba ya 8 horas de viaje y todavía le faltaban 4 horas más así que decidió descansar por unos 15 minutos y comer lo que se llevó de almuerzo, una vez terminado reanudó su camino hasta llegar al lugar deseado donde observo a un hombre alto, pelo blanco largo y un telescopio en mano, instintivamente supo quien era, ni más ni menos que su padrino Jiraya.

Este al percatarse de la presencia del ANBU solo sacó el pergamino de información y lo lanzó hasta Hinata que lo atrapó en el aire y lo guardó en su porta kunais.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Hinata- dijo el sabio sin quitar la vista de su telescopio.

-Si, exactamente desde la muerte de Neji y mi madre- contestó monotonamente.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó interesado.

-Horrible, pero sigo en pie por Hanabi- dijo sin mostrar sentimientos.

-¿Cómo está ella?- pregunto Jiraya quitando la vista del telescopio para ver a su ahijada.

-Aterrada, eso es todo, vive con miedo cada segundo de su vida, pero por lo demás es una niña muy integente y muy buena con el Fuinjutsu- dijo con un deje de orgullo.

-Bien, pero no solo estás aquí por eso ¿Verdad?- preguntó seriamente.

-¿Sabes algo de Konan?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Hai, tengo entendido que ingresó en akatsuki, por eso no volvió a la aldea- dijo con un rastro de tristeza.

-¡Ja! Sabia que haría eso, bueno, Jiraya, me voy, tengo urgencia de ir a ver a la enana, por cierto te manda saludos- dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

-Hai- dijo sin más y la observó desaparecer en una llamarada.

-Hinata, cambiaste demasiado, espero que siga esa niña dulce a la que conocí, espero que no se alla dañado esa bondad y carisma de cuando eras pequeña- dijo a si mismo Jiraya mientras veía al horizonte.

Desesperación, esa era la palabra que pasaba cada segundo por su mente, estaba aterrada de que su hermana no volviera, apenas se fue hizo lo ordenado y llevó comida a su cuarto y se dispuso a sellarlo, se suponía que su "padre" regresaría en 2 horas, pero valía la pena estar preparada, así sin más había sellado cada puerta, ventana o pared de su cuarto, incluyendo el piso y techo, no podía dase el lujo de que la volviera a lastimar, tendría que poner todo su conocimiento y entrenaría para matar tiempo, pero lo que la desesperó fue que despues de 8 horas finalmente escuchó unos pasos afuera de su habitación, conocía esos pasos, sabia que algo malo pasaría y si no ponía atención ese cerdo la lastimaría.

-Hanabi, abre- dijo su padre desde afuera con un tono intimidante y frío-¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡QUE ME ABRAS!- gritó furioso su padre desde afuera, ella solo atinó a ponerse en posisión fetal y esconderse debajo de la cama mientras sollozaba bajito, rezando a Kami-sama que su hermana llegara y la salvara… pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Golpes, escuchaba golpes, de seguro estaría utilizando el Byakugan, para ver sus puntos debiles ella los reforzó pero sabía que si seguía golpeando se caería la puerta y le iria mal, con cada golpe que daba ella lloraba más y más fuerte, ya no soportaba mas así es que tomo un kunai y se puso en la espera de su progenitor, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Mientras eso sucedía Hinata llegaba a la aldea y entraba a la Torre Hokage.

-Mouko presentandose, misión completada con éxito, ningun percanze- dijo ella mientras pasaba el pergamino a la Hokage que de inmediato lo leyó y pidió el informe, 15 minutos despues y ya estaba en camino a casa, esperaba que no le hubieran hecho nada a Hanabi, si no se las vería con ella.

Corrió hasta la casa principal y no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Hanabi llorando y pataleando con su padre encima, este último le besaba el cuello y estaba semidesnudo.

Ira. Esa era la palabra correcta para definir eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer tocar con sus sucias manos la inocente piel de su hermanita?

De un movimiento inesperado golpeó a su padre en la cabeza y ocultó a Hanabi detrás de ella, que lloraba sin control, todavía no salía del shock.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA BASTARDO!- gritó mientras desenfundaba su katana y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-No te metas- dijo simplemente mientras hacía una clase de sellos, y de pronto apareció el sello que su padre le habia impuesto el día de la huida de Konan, pero este era especial, solo aparecía en contadas ocaciones y si estaba así era porque la pensaba torturar.

-Te he dicho que no te le acerques ¡ENFERMO!- gritó con lagrimas de la ira ocultando más a su hermana.

-Tu lo pediste- de un movimiento de manos Hinata estaba en el suelo, tenía activado el sello del pajaro maldito, uno mucho mas poderoso que el normal y que la estaba matando lentamente.

Negro. Fue lo último que vio, ese color, sabía que se enontraba desmayada, solo el silencio se escuchaba y rogaba a kami que Hanabi estuviera bien.

30 minutos más tarde, se levantó con el sonido de sollozos lastimeros y horribles sollozos.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó en shock.

Hanabi, su tierna y preciada hermanita sufrio lo que ella por estos 5 años, se veía la sangre que corria por entre sus piernas,ese cerdo malldito le robó su inocencia mientras ella estaba inconciente, tenía que llevarsela pronto, no quería dejarla más traumada y quería salir de ese infierno.

-¿Ha-hana-nabi-chan?- preguntó tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar-¿Nena?- pregunto denuevo mientras posaba su mano en su hombro a lo que ella solo se aparto rapidamente, estaba asustada y eso era obio.

-¿Po-por que?- comenzó la chiquilla entre gritos lastimeros- ¡QUIERO IRME!- gritó la niña despues de un tiempo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana que la consolaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Shh, está bien, hoy nos vamos pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo mientra le susurraba al oído, a lo que la pequeña asintió con el semblante triste.

-Necesito que selles tu ropa y cosas, todas en el pergamino azul, las mías en el rojo y unas cuantas proviciones y dinero en el amarillo, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro- Si quieres date una ducha rapida, yo buscaré el pergamino para la removición del sello- dijo agachandose a su altura- Tranquila nena, todo saldrá bien- dijo dandole un beso en la frente a lo que ella solo temblo.

Una vez dicho eso marchó hasta la oficina de su padre e hizo un par de sellos, convirtiendose en una hormiga, pasó por debajo de la puerta y lo encontró acostado, le dieron ganas de asesinarlo en esos momentos pero quería que sufriera como en el infierno y no lo lograría sin la ayuda de Konan.

_Bingo_- susurró a su misma la hormiga al encontrar lo que buscaba haciendo unos sellos el pergamino se minimizó del tamaño de la hormiga y salió apresuradamente mientras volvía todo a la normalidad, y afuera de la puerta ya estaba su hermana con los pergaminos dados antes.

-Escucha bien nena, iremás a hacerle una visita a Konan- dijo con una mueca de disgusto mientras la recordaba-Bien, te convertiré en un animal pequeño y estarás a cargo de los pergaminos hasta que salgamos de la aldea ¿Entendido?- dijo mientras la veía asentir.

-Te quiero- dijo Hanabi con lagrimas en sus ojos viendo a su hermana- enserio, te adoro- dijo mientras la abrazaba, dicho esto la peliazul hizo los sellos y su hermana quedó convertida en un pequeño ratón café con ojos perla, los pergaminos de igual manera los hizo de un tamaño microscopico y los metió dentro de una caja de madera que metió en el portakunai.

-Hora de irnos- se dijo mientras se camuflajeaba y corria a velocidad inimaginable a la entrada de la aldea donde salió sin ser descubierta.

Corrió por horas con su byakugan activado y cuando encontró una cueva se refugió y sacó al pequeño ratón al que volvió a la normalidad.

-Hinata, tengo hambre- dijo la pequeña seguido de un rugido de su estomago, la mayor solo sacó el pergamino amarillo y deshizo el sello viendo grandes cantidades de comida para prepara y preparada, sin más solo sacó arroz y se lo tendió a su hermana que comía como posesa.

Ella solo activo el Byakugan e hizo la guardia al ver a la pequeña caer e los brazos de morfeo, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba sufriendo ya que lloraba y pataleaba.

Solo se calmó cuando la ojiluna mayor acarició su cabello y mejillas dejandola en un sueño profundo.

Konan pagaría, de eso se encargaría ella ya que había convertido su vida y la de su hermana en una mierda, ya no podía más y deseaba verla sufrir.

Pero no solo a ella, oh no, si no tambien al bastardo que le robo su virginidad y la de su hermana, pagaría y el infierno sería un juego de niños a comparación a todo el sufrimiento que recibiria.

Y si su venganza sería horrenda.

.

,

.

,

.

,**Kyaaaaaa si lo se, tengo que actualizar otros fics pero esta idea rodeaba por mi mente y no la podía dejar empaz.**

**Bueno el dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia que esta dedicada a kasai shinju.**

**Espero les guste!**

***Mouko = TIGRE FEROZ**

**Atte. HinachanDarck**


End file.
